I Miss You
by TKDP
Summary: When Mack and Brady broke up, how did Mack REALLY feel. I'll tell you. Depressed. Upset. It's never a good thing to fall in love at a young age, but once you're head over heels, there's no going back, and Mack just wants the guy she loves back.


**I'm back with another Teen Beach Movie fic! Okay, so I really loved the breakup sadness in Teen Beach 2, so I decided to make a fic for that. I got the idea from a video by Sam Cat called Mack and Brady One Last Time where she used the images of Mack wearing her hoodie over her head to signify Mack's sadness. I will do that, too, because I loved the idea. So slightly AU, so I'm hoping you're reading this so you won't get too confused. Oh! I'd like to thanks everyone who reviewed My New Life, especially the ones that said they couldn't wait for my next Teen Beach Movie fic! Well, the wait's over! Here it is! I hope you love the Mack and Brady pairing, because this is sad and romantic. Without further ado, the story! (BTW, I don't own Teen Beach 2, and if I did, the ending would've been better.)**

 **Wait a sec! I just made the slightly random decision to respond to my reviews up previous Teen Beach Movie fics. So, each time I make a TBM one shot, I'll respond to the reviews of the previous one, until I run out of ideas. Here goes.**

 **DragoKing999: Thanks! And YES! I have a supporter! I agree with you, one hundred percent!**

 **Writer207: I'm glad you liked it! Another supporter! This just keeps getting better and better! Well, I hope this story lives up to the standards set by the previous one!**

 **Max Taylor Chan: Good points all around! Lela is confident, and I'm proud of her! And yes! Who else noticed the flower charm on her bracelet?! I did! Let's just hope the surfboard doesn't disappear!**

 **Marissa Flynn: ANOTHER SUPPORTER?! What was Disney thinking!? We're all against it! I can't wait to see your alternative ending! PM me when it's up! I'm glad you enjoyed! I agree with you all the way.**

 **Jyuoa: Do I even need to say another supporter? I should just create an army. I agree. I liked Teen Beach Movie much more than Teen Beach 2. Cool! PM me when your story for TBM is up!**

 **Love of Blood: Yeah, it was pretty confusing. Thanks for the review!**

 **MaddieGerbz: Thanks! Here's my next story! Glad you enjoyed!**

 **DisneyChannelLover: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed! Unfortunately, the story won't be continued. But I'm flattered you'd like me too!**

 **PurpleNicole531: You're right. As I tell everyone, it was all good except for the ending. Very sad, indeed. God, I hope so! I heard about Teen Beach 3, too, so I really hope they can erase the disaster ending. I agree. The first movie was cute and sentimental, with good lessons taught in it. Can you think of, well, ANY life lessons in Teen Beach 2?! I went over this with my mom. There are none. I'm glad you liked the story! Here's my next TBM one!**

 **Whoa! That's more reviews than I would've expected! I thank you for all of them! Here's the story...now!**

Mack's POV:

This was supposed to be the perfect school year. It had been the perfect summer, right? All I could think about going in was a whole year with Brady. I'd have a boyfriend that I could do romantic things with. You know, the usual school stuff. Passing notes, going to dances, stuff like that. But that all changed when we were actually together.

I never realized how different we were from each other. Out on our boards, nothing mattered but our love of surfing, and each other. But away from the waves, we were two opposites attracted. It didn't take me long to become embarrassed, and frustrated by Brady. Maybe that's why I was so quick to hang out with Spencer. Maybe that's why I was so quick to break up.

It was awful. We were so angry, and the words just came out. How could I have just agreed!? I should've tried harder to make things work. But suddenly Brady wanted nothing to do with me. I'd always hung out with him during the summer, and I didn't trust anyone else with something like this, so I went to the lifeguard tower where I could mope in private. I'd never felt so terrible.

Each day grew worse. Brady was so chill, he had friends to hang out with,a nd went on like he didn't even care about our break up. I couldn't even tell whether he ever cared or not. But I knew I did. As the days passed, I sat on the lifeguard tower, alone, more often. I wore hoodies pulled over my head. I didn't surf anymore. It reminded me of my summer with Brady.

Even in school, I was different. I talked less, and was more distracted than before. Now Alyssa had to tap my shoulder regularly to keep me from zoning out. I still wore hoodies and other plain clothes in school, and I let Alyssa lead the projects. I'd never had a breakup with a guy before, and I never knew it could feel so...awful.

Even at home, I couldn't get Brady out of my mind. When I wasn't on the lifeguard tower, I mostly locked myself in my room, and stared at my pictures of Brady and I together. I could tell my grandfather was concerned. I mean, it wasn't often you saw a teenager staring at picture in silence with a hoodie pulled over her head with nothing else going on. I didn't play music, or watch TV or anything. I spent my time with my thoughts. I think what concerned him the most was when I stopped surfing. That was a sign things were beyond the point of "bad" and heading towards "terrible."

The only time I was really with my grandpa was at dinner, and then I mostly averted my eyes and picked at my food without talking. I never felt hungry, just sad.

I'd once walked downstairs and found my grandpa on the phone with my Aunt Antoinette. He was concerned, and didn't know what to do. I couldn't hear my Aunt's response, but I knew she probably didn't understand. She just didn't get young love and teenage stuff. It made me upset that I cared about this so much, especially after I'd once asked Brady why Lela needed a boy to be happy. I truly didn't want to need Brady to be happy, and I didn't look at this situation like that. All Lela had wanted was a boy. I wanted _Brady._ I cared about _Brady._ And I was upset I'd broken up with _Brady_.

Really, I felt like I wouldn't have been so upset had we broken up on better terms. I hadn't wanted us to break up, I was just angry. Words were coming out of my mouth, words I didn't think or care about. But now I did, and I wished I would've thought them through. Because now it felt like there was a hole in my heart, that only Brady could fill.

One day, I was just standing on the beach, staring sadly at the ocean. Usual garb, usual setting. I didn't feel much of anything, not even sadness, just...numb. I missed the ocean, and Brady, and, well, everything about my previous life.

"Mack, what are you doing?!" asked a voice from behind me. I didn't even flinch, though I was slightly annoyed that my peace had been interrupted.

Alyssa came up beside me, a worried and questioning look in her eyes. "Mack?" she asked, as though she wasn't sure it was me.

I didn't respond, just looked away. "Mack, what's wrong?" persisted Alyssa.

I sighed. "Nothing, I'm fine." It felt weird to speak. I hadn't done much of it in the last few days.

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "No, you're not. Mack, I'm your best friend! I know you better than this. _What's wrong_?!"

I could feel hot tears pricking at the sides of my eyes. "Brady and I broke up."

Alyssa looked surprised. 'But throughout the whole summer, all you did was text me good things about him! Why would you break up?!"

I choked back my tears, and whispered, "I was embarrassed by him. He doesn't take anything seriously, but now I know he takes us seriously, obviously more seriously than I did."

Alyssa frowned, "Then why don't you go talk to him?" she asked.

"I can't!" I cried, in surprise, "We had a fight!"

"So you're just going to be depressed all your life?" asked Alyssa.

"Well...not forever…" I mumbled, realizing that was a stupid argument.

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "Sure. Not forever. So just a year or two, eh?"

I looked away, embarrassed. I didn't normally like guys making the first move, but in this case I would've liked Brady to come forth about his feelings first.

Alyssa sighed. "Mack, you're being ridiculous. If you don't make the first move, he might not, either. Remember, he probably feels the same way as you."

"That's the point!" I cried, "He doesn't feel the same way! He's perfectly fine."

Alyssa's brow curled, sympathetically. "Mack, boys are...confusing. Boys tend to keep their emotions more secret, so the other guys won't tease them."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I have no idea." said Alyssa, "I've never had a boyfriend. I'm just guessing." I grinned. Oh, Alyssa.

"So, are you going to talk to him?" asked Alyssa.

My eyes widened. "I-I don't know…" I mumbled.

"Come on." said Alyssa, "It's like that old saying...what was it…?" Alyssa scrunched up her forehead. "Oh yeah! The only things you'll regret when you look back on your life is the words you don't say, and the actions you don't take."

I sighed, and looked away. Alyssa rolled her eyes. "I see you need to be alone."

Alyssa walked off, and I felt bad for hurting my friend. She was only trying to help! But right now, I really felt the need to be alone. I always felt that way, lately.

I walked over to the lifeguard chair, my eyes glued on the ocean. I didn't really need to focus, I'd climbed up here enough times that I memorized how many rungs I needed to go up to get to the top of the ladder.

I slid onto the large chair and bumped into...Brady. I gasped in shock, and nearly fell off the chair. "Whoa!" cried Brady. He reached out and grabbed my hand to pull me up. Even when I was up beside him, he didn't immediately let go.

"What are you doing here?" I asked softly, angrily.

"Don't you remember?" asked Brady, "I take lifeguard duties. This is one of my working hours."

"Oh." I said, shyly. "I...guess I should be going."

"...I guess." muttered Brady.

As I began to step down, I recalled Alyssa's words. _The only things you'll regret when you look back on your life is the words you don't say, and the actions you don't take._ "Uh, Brady…" I said, as I slowly slipped back on the lifeguard chair.

"Yeah?" asked Brady, a smile beginning to tug at his lips.

"There's something I've got to tell you…"

 **So, what do you think! Short, sweet, and simple. Sad, but still Brack! I hope you enjoyed! Also, I have to do this or my sister will crush me. Read her stories on fictionpress! My sis goes by KirbyTheDalek, and if you want to keep me in one piece, you'll read her stories! Yay! Okay, Bye! I hope I can write my next TBM fic soon!**


End file.
